Like A Machine
by THE KYO
Summary: Love, it's like a machine... Sometimes you have no control over where it'll take you...


_**Title**__:Like a Machine_

_**Pairing**__: NaruGaa, NaruSasu_

_**Inspiration**__: heavy metal, the magazine_

_**Summary**__: How much can a person take? How far will he be willing to go for love?  
Is it truly all the same?_

_**

* * *

**_

Love…

…_**It's like a machine. **_

_Those eyes, pulling me into their emerald abyss._

_Hazy, clouded, encircled in black tombs that slide close, head tilting backwards._

_Face shadowed... Hands, searching... Body pleading..._

_Soft moans breaking the silence of this dateless night._

_He entangles me in his warmth, he uses me. _

_Luring me out of uncertainty._

_Crying out my name, anchoring me to him, pledging his devotion._

_His moans are louder._

"I love you Naruto."

_He uses me..._

_...and I can't help but like it._

* * *

"Naruto? Are you ok?"

_Sometimes it feels like I'm sleeping awake. _

"Yeah... just a little out of it."

"Excited? Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that."

"Did you hear? Sasuke's back in town."

"No, when did he get here?"

"Who knows... He's looking for you, ya know."

"Yeah... I know."

_Have you ever known a person that always brought trouble? _

"He came by here a little while ago. Told me to tell you where he'll be once I see you. Want the address?"

_And even though you knew that you were about to walk into a world full of shit… again..._

…_You just couldn't say no._

"Sure."

* * *

"Where were you, Naruto?"

"You know. Just out..."

_...With him. Stealing caresses, kisses. _

_My being devoured beyond recognition._

_Dying, in the lap of another, as he did the same._

_Ashamed?_

_... I know nothing of the feeling._

_That's what hurts him the most._

"...fooling around."

_Gaara trusts me. _

_Why, I don't know..._

_...That's how he is now._

_He smiles rarely, but just enough to show that he is untroubled._

_He laughs occasionally, at me, I couldn't say._

_Devotes himself to me out of want rather than obligation... Just like Neji._

_Argues with me about trivial things... like Kiba once did._

_Kisses me on request... kind of like Shikamaru._

_Tells me that he loves me..._

_...Unconditionally._

_He is everything I've ever asked for._

_And so much more…_

…_So why am I leaving him again?_

* * *

"So you're back? I knew you'd come. No matter what, you always follow me. I'm everything you could ever want, Naruto."

"No you're not. Gaara is more than I could ever want in a lover. But right now... you're what I want."

_I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself._

_Our clothes, tossed needlessly to the floor._

_His legs, wrapped lovingly around my waist, devoid of the actual emotion._

_Our bodies come together and I feel..._

_... Absolutely nothing._

"No... no way."

_His eyes are wet..._

_Tears flow as river down his cheeks._

"Gaara! Wait! Listen to me!"

"Let him go. You've got me here instead."

"No. Get off of me! I have to go after him! I... I love him."

"You don't need him! Why would you want him when you've got me lying right in front of you?! I'm better than he could ever be!"

"I don't care! I don't want you! I WANT GAARA!"

_I could swear I felt the bone give way to my fist._

_His blood darkens my knuckles._

_I have to follow Gaara._

_I love him, just like I loved Neji. _

_And I betrayed him, just like I did Kiba. _

_I just broke the perfect lover's heart…_

…_Just like I always do._

"Gaara! I'm sorry. Please. Come to me."

"Why? I loved you, Naruto. More than anything, I loved you so much."

"Please, Gaara. Just get away from the ledge."

"No. I won't. I can't be with you anymore."

"Please... DON'T DO THIS!"

"...I love you Naruto."

_He looks back at me, for a split second, his eyes pleading._

_He turns and flies..._

_... and I follow._

_I am fed up with this chase._

_I don't fear death._

_Together we are lost, collapsed inside the dark abyss._

_My sins laid bare..._

_**Love is like a machine… **_

…_**Sometimes… **_

…_**You have no control over where it'll take you.**_

* * *

**Gaara - **So we just... die.

**Naruto - **Aww... and I follow you... ((cuddles))

**Kyo - **OOC much?

**Sasuke - **((raises hand)) I'm not sure I fully comprehend what happens to my character.

**Kyo - **YOU DIE!!

**Sasuke - **((lowers hand)) Understood.


End file.
